Too old for toys
by SnootyMarionette
Summary: Crackfic sort of. Dilateshipping. Kite was just remembering his childhood and playing with trucks until Chris comes along and things can't possibly go wrong, right?


**AN: I don't know whether this is considered a crackfic or not but.. here you go. It got kind of serious at the end? Uhm I don't know. Wasn't my idea, friend suggested it. **

**Dilateshipping.**

* * *

Kite was sitting on the ground, he was playing with trucks, as he never did get to play much as a child, he was use to playing with Hart though but when he learned of Hart's sickness he had to grow up quickly. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he moved the truck back and forth; he turned and saw it was Chris.

"What do you want? " he asked, he saw the older just shrugging. "I didn't think you still played with toys, Kite. " he sounded oh so mocking, he saw Kite shrug "And what's it to you? " he saw Chris just smile "Mind if I play with you then? " he bent down to Kite's level and began to move the truck back and forth, he felt so silly here being a twenty year old and sitting here playing with toy trucks and making silly noises with Kite.

"No go away, Chris.. these are mine. " He grabbed the truck out of Chris' hand. "I don't want to play with you Chris. " He folded his arms and took the toys, he never knew he could be so selfish.

"Kite, I just wanted to play with you. Why can't you share your toys? You share them in bed- " Chris went to finish when Kite put a hand over Chris' mouth "No shut up be quiet, I just want to play with my trucks alone! " He pushed Chris away as he went back to playing with the trucks, he heard Chris chuckle "Wow, Kite.. I never knew you were in to playing with yourself alone. " He saw the other teen blushing. "Not like that Chris! " Kite hissed and threw his truck at Chris, he heard him let out a moan. "The fuck are _you_ doing, Chris? " He turned around and saw Chris sprawled out on the floor rolling around with the truck.

"Give it back that's my toy! " Kite hissed as he reached out to grab onto Chris, he fell on top of him, they looked so awkward just as they rolled around in the grass as Kite kept trying to pry the toy away. Chris reached out and grabbed a watering can that was sitting oddly placed in the grass. Chris just smirked and began to pour the water onto Kite's head, he then whispered out "Kite.. your hair.. I'm making it grow.. " He rubbed his hands through Kite's hair.

Kite just blinked "Why.. Chris? " He felt his hair growing, he felt something growing out of it. No, no what could it be. It was sprouting now.. he couldn't stop it.

All of a sudden a large yellow sunflower sprang out of his hair.

Chris stared in shock "I never knew you were a photon flower.. " he whispered out as he brushed Kite's flower hair and smiled "I will be your gardener. " he kissed Kite's head.

"All I wanted to do.. was play with my trucks alone.. Chris how could you just spray me with water? " Kite growled he was so very annoyed, he punched Chris in the arm, he saw the older back away.

"But isn't it boring playing with yourself alone? " the words rung so true to Kite, he didn't like playing alone, he was so used to being around Chris when he played, he kissed Chris "I'm sorry.. you can play with me. " He said as he began to remove his own shirt.

Chris blinked "Not like that, not like that! I meant with the trucks, the trucks Kite! " He shook the younger, he was so shocked. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Oh.." Kite said with a very now confused expression, he began to wonder how he even got in this field, as there was no flower sprouting fields around Heartland Tower.

This was a dream wasn't it? Then why did it feel so real when Chris touched him?

"Chris.. am I dreaming? " Kite asked as he looked deep into Chris' eyes. He didn't think this was real, this couldn't be real.. this was a stupid reality if it was.

"If you want it to be, " Chris said with a smirk, he leaned in and kissed Kite's wrist "Then it is. " everything began to fade to white, he tried to grab onto Chris' hand but he felt it phase right through, he felt a rush of sweat take him over as he lifted himself from his bed, he turned and looked around the room.

He looked to the side of the bed and saw Chris still sleeping, he was glad their love wasn't a dream.


End file.
